Um, alright so
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Hey, um, I know we haven't talked in a while. Like actually really talked. I've been thinking about us... about you, actually.


Hey, um, I know we haven't talked in a while. Like, actually really talked. I've just been thinking about us... about you, actually. I know that we see each other almost everyday, but we haven't had a real conversation with emotions and shit in a really long time.

Fuck, damn it. I'm rambling aren't I?

"You know what, forget all this cheesy suspense crap. I have to talk to you. Like actually tell you something important. No, it's nothing bad. I can already see the worry in your eyes.

It's just that I've been thinking about you, a lot.

You know that you're my best friend, right?

Wait, no that came out wrong.

It's not that you aren't my best friend, it's just I see you as something more.

Like... shit, how do I say this.

Okay, um, sometimes I see you and I want to go over to you and just hug you. I really like your hugs. I know I don't show it, but I really like them. They make me feel warm and other shit. It's hard to explain. Sometimes I don't want you to stop.

And then there's times where we're fighting and you take out a bad guy. I think it's so fucking cool. Your magic is amazing. The old man chose you to be one of the possible S-Class wizards! That's incredible! Knowing that I have someone as strong as you by my side, is something that I am really grateful for. Then sometime we aren't on a mission and I see you let your hair down.

I know some people give you crap for it, but I thinks is really, um, I don't know. It looks soft and stuff. I don't know. It's not like I want to touch it or anything. Just saying.

Then there's times when someone says something and then you blush all cute and shit. That mark on your cheek stands out and I just want to lean over and do something. It makes me happy when we're togehter, I know that we have other things to do, but I just want you for myself.

I want to be the only one that hears that laugh of yours.

Holy shit, man, your laugh. I swear when I hear it, it's the sound of angles. What you do to me should be illegal. I don't get it. How do you do it? How do you make my heart race, my palms sweat, and my face hot? All from your laugh. Fuck, I love your laugh.

Then sometimes, I can get you to smile and that is my favorite look on you. You look freaking amazing when you smile. It's like Natsu got some fire in you and your eyes are shining. I have no idea what happens when you smile, but I really like it. And when I get you to smile at me. That's a completely different picture. I can't even put it into words. It's like everything pure and beautiful was put into just your smile. God, you look beautiful like that.

Your eyes just light up when you do that.

Fuck, your eyes are something else too. Danm I could get lost in them. Someone call a Captain, because I'm falling and I don't want to stop. They're such a nice dark blue. Like the sea during night fall. You know when we went on that mission and then while we were looking for the bandits we found the cost line and the ocean was just this dark blue. Your eyes look just like that. And when you're under a certain lighting they look as if they have the whole universe in them. It's insane.

I like your voice too, it's something that helps calm me down when I have nightmares about what my father did to me. I know it's weird, but your voice just sounds nice. I like it. I bet you would be a really good singer. Who knows? Then there's times when you start to go on about a new rune that you unlocked or a new book that you read and the excitement is carried through your voice. It becomes as light as air and it sounds like something truly magical. It makes my heart start to beat faster.

To be honest you're perfect.

Well not really, you have your flaws. Just like everyone

You're not super human. That's okay though. I don't care.

You can be dick sometimes, but I'm probably a worse asshole. I don't know. We just work well together. I got your back and you got mine.

It's just that, your perfect to me.

Like damn...

Fuck! I want to spend my life with you, Freed. Every stupid day of it. I want to wake up next to you and see what you look like with your messy hair. I want to cook you breakfast and probably hear you complain about how bad it is.

Let's face it I'm a terrible cook.

I want to walk through the rain - you like the rain right - and watch lightning storms, but to be honest I might get distracted though.

I want to do all kinds a things with you.

God damn it, Freed Justine, I want to kiss you.

I know that this is a lot and it might scare you off, but I just had to get this off my chest. After what happen with Tartorus, I got to thinking. I understand if you never want to talk to me or even talk about this. It's cool, I get it. I just needed to tell you.

 _No, it's alright. There is no need to worry. I...I love you, too, Laxus._


End file.
